Something Mad and Harry
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: When Lily and James are killed, Harry is taken in and rasied by the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. How will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

Something mad and Harry

Chapter 1

The worse had happened. What everyone in the Order had fearedwould happened.

Lily and James Potter were dead. They had been murdered.

But that night would always leave a question with the Order.

Lily and James had been two of the most gifted witches and wizards of there age, so if they could not defeat the Dark Lord, how on earth could their baby son?

Dumbledore went straight to Godrics Hollow only to find it in a mess. The house had been blown to pieces.

In front of it stood Sirius Black, looking like a man who had lost his soul. How comes, Dumbledore did not know for as far as the aging wizard could tell this was all his fault. He had brought his best friend and his wife to there deaths.

However he knew he could not get angry with the young man. Not when Sirius was cradling the only hope the wizarding world had left in his arms.

Whilst he was gone for a while undoubtedly, Voldemort was yet to be defeated wholly and the prophecy that Dumbledore had heard was beginning to make sense to him for the first time. Harry was key to it.

--

Sirius was shaking with anger.

How on earth could Peter do this, as weak as he was, he had brought around the death of two of the brightest people of the age.

Turning to see headmaster there, he knew what he wanted. The last piece of his best friend.

"Sleep well, my precious god son. You'll be great, son of prongs." whispered Sirius in Harry's ear as the old man approached him. "Try not to wake him. He was upset. I only just managed to get him off." instructed Sirius.

Turning from Dumbledore he sighed. He had some thing to do. He was going to get that damn rat and he was going to get him good.

Stalking off in to the night he wasn't even going to give Dumbledore the chance to question him. He knew full well he was in the frame for this. If he was going to go to prison for murder, he might as well be justly condemned.

---

One hour later.

"He shall be brought up here Minerva, where we can keep an eye on his process," said Dumbledore to the transfiguration professor, as she cradled the sleeping babe in her arms.

"I think that's a good idea. He'll be sheltered here, but I don't know who will be able to raise him." she said to him. "Every one is teaching here, and for at least the next two years he is going to need some one to give him their undivided attention."

"I know, but there is one who is not teaching full time." said Albus thoughtfully.

"Who - oh Dumbledore, no! Hagrid-"

"- Is a good man who will love the baby as his own as son as he holds him." he said to her in deficient.

"Will the ministry allow it considering Hagrid past?" asked Minerva. She had always known Albus was crazy but surely, he knew this wasn't a full proof plan?

"They will have too."

Albus was set on the idea his friend should raise Harry. He was unable to think of a person or a family more deserving of the chance of raising Harry. And he knew he was going to have a few friends who were going to be willing to help the giant such as the Weasley's. They were good people who Hagrid was going to be able to depend on.

"It sounds as if you are determined on this idea of yours." she said to him.

"I Am." he said to her.

"Then I doubt even I could dissuade you from it, my dear." she said letting her mask done for a moment.

Albus smiled at the women he loved.

"The four of us, and the Weasley's, will get on just fine." he said to her and she nodded. She had no doubt in the matter.

"Well then I guess you must go down to the hut and see Hagrid about the boy." she said and he nodded, glad that she had her support on this one.

---

Hagrid sighed. He had always wants a child of his own deep down. To be a daddy.

But to Harry Potter! He might not be a good dad to the boy.

"What if some thing goes wrong?" he asked his head master. "Wat if I can't do it. That lad needs stability." he said to Albus.

"And I think you are just the person to give it to him. who would be kinder, or more affection towards the lad. You would give the boy all the love and attention that he needs." said Dumbledore, but Hagrid was doubting himself.

"But," every good thing he had ever he had screwed up. Every good thing he touched turned to dust.

"Just come up and met him," suggested Dumbledore.

"Do yer really think I can do this?" asked Albus.

"Yes, Hagrid I do." he said honestly. Hagrid was honest and he was real. He would give Harry the right values, which would see him through life right.

"Allright then I'll go and see the boy." he nodded to the head master.

---

Hagrid held the baby in his arms and knew just what his answer was going to be to taking the boy in. now he had him, how could it be anything else?

Harry was a beautiful baby boy and the lad needed a father who as going to be able to take full time care of him just as he deserved.

If Hagrid was the man to do it, then he was the man to do it.

"Right sir, I think yers right. Me and Harry will get 'long just fine." he said and the head master smiled. He had hoped that was gouging to be his friends answer.

After all he knew how much a surrogate father could do for a young boy who needed a parental figure, for he had taken the half giant was taken in when he had been left an orphan all those years ago by Dumbledore. It seemed such a long time now that Hagrid had become the games keeper for him.

Standing up, the baby bag on his shoulder, and Harry in his arms, Hagrid smiled.

"I guess I best be going to try and settle the lad down for the night." he said and Dumbledore nodded. Tonight was going to b e crucial for the two in the bonding process.

---

For a bit he had been scared that Harry would be afraid of his appearance but the baby, rather than rejecting the man who had taken him in so selflessly and seemed mesmerized by his new fathers face.

It was two in the morning, and again Hagrid was up tending to his one year old adopted son

"Tis ok lad, I'm here now." he said to the baby in the early hours of November 1st.

Harry was a lot warmer than he had been when they had first returned to the hut and he seemed to be happy though it was only to clear that he was looking for Lily and James at times. He was going to miss them no doubt.

But Hagrid and Harry had each other now, and some how, Hagrid knew that was going to make every thing ok, for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fudge looked very doubtful over the old mans decision. Every one knew how important Harry was to their world. He had saved them. Some people thought he was going to need yet save them again some day so you can imagine how reluctant he, The Minister was to leave the boy in the ahead of a half giant who had a criminal record

"I will of course be there to look over them." said Dumbledore. With the him there over seeing Harry's childhood he didn't see how his friend was going to be able to say no.

"Can' t you take him on for my piece of mind, Dumbledore?" he said to him.

"I cannot, for my first priority must of course be what it always had been: Hogwarts." he said to him. "But rest assured, I will see Harry every day. Nothing will happen to him."

"Very well, but make this clear to Hagrid. One slip up and we will be taking Harry back." he said to him and Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well minister, now I must be getting back to Hogwarts!" he said to him.

Of course he was going to say no such thing to Hagrid so roughly. He was nervous enough about being a father with out every one breathing down his neck telling him where he was going wrong.

That was the last thing he was going to need. Hagrid had the right values, and he was going to install them in his new son. Albus was confident he had done the right thing.

As he got to Hogwarts he went right to the teachers lounge.

"Minerva," he said to her formally, as there eyes met setting the mood for there meeting. "Have you seen our new arrival today?" he asked her.

"I believe they were both out up and early to go on Hagrid's round, but not since the students have been up. I do believe that Hagrid needs time to get used to his new friend." she said to him.

"Very well then I shall go and visit them later." he said as he begun walking out of the lounge again. He had a lot to do.

---

It was lunch time and the two Weasley siblings who were so far at Hogwarts decided it was time to pay a tot there dear friend.

"Hagrid can we come in?" asked Charlie.

Hagrid sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to let them in today. Harry had only just settled for his nap and he had to be his main priority.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the door. "Sorry lads, I'm a bit preoc'upied today." he said to them.

That was strange, thought Bill as he looked as his brother.

"Come on Hagrid, what's more important than seeing your mates?" asked Bill.

His son…

"Ok, just come in but be quiet," he said, knowing they were going to find out sooner or later. Might as well just be sooner.

"But Hagrid, what's going on?" said Charlie, but as he got in he saw just what was going on. He had never seen Hagrid with a baby before.

"A baby." he muttered as he looked in to the crib.

"Yea" said Hagrid. How was he meant to tell them just who baby was?

Charlie looked at him. What was going on?

Walking over to the crib from where he had been standing Hagrid stroked his childs hair. His child. It was so weird still.

"His mam and his pa passed away. I'm all the family e has now." Hagrid tried to explain to him solemnly. Lily and James hadn't deserved the ending they had been given.

"But Hagrid," said Bill to him. "What do you knows about babies?"

Hagrid shrugged as he realized that the answer to that was not much.

"We're both going to have to adapt to one another. Go on a little learning curve." he told the two boys as he looked at his new son with pride. !but we're going to get there, ein't we ma lad?" he asked as Harry's eyes opened and he gurgled as he saw Hagrid.

Picking him up out of the crib Harry gurgled with happiness

Although the baby did not understand were his mummy and his daddy were he liked Hagrid. He had been good to him so far.

"I know I am not giving a good impression so far, but I just found out last night dat I had to take him on. Couldn't leave the las wit' nothing could I?" he asked as he continued to hug him closely.

Charlie sighed.

"Well we know a bit about kids Hagrid, with all our little kid brothers and Ginny." he said as he neared Harry.

"We can help you." said bill as he followed his brother.

"So what's his name?" he asked.

"His name? Arry. Arry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" said Charlie in disbelief. The giant was raising the savior of the wizarding world!

------

Dumbledore had always known Remus was never going to take kindly to what was going on. He was a half bred, and so was Hagrid so why was it the giant got Harry and not him.

"he is all I have left of James and Lily Dumbledore, please reconsider. I want to take him in I can give him a good life here with me, you know I can I just can't let my self give him out with out a fight, please!"

"No Remus I have made my choice. Harry can settle at Hogwarts and Hagrid is going to make a good role model for the boy he is honest, true, loyal-"

"And as blooming mad at the next of times. You have seen some of the things he has done, dangerous things. You know him better than me and if I can see this is a bad idea then surely you can. Please!"

"It is a good idea. Remus, they need one another I think." said a weary Albus.

Your wrong, was all Remus could think.

Hagrid was a fifty two year old man. He was going to be seventy before Harry was twenty! He was an old man. Or was soon to be one.

"You need time to get yourself together." said Albus as he turned to leave.

"He is the one person in the world Lily would not want her child to be raised by." Remus said to him. She had been so cautious and he was just so…not.

"You're wrong this time." Albus replied. "I am sure she would rather he was with them than rather, the Malfoys?"

He knew in his heart he had done the thing when he had given Harry to Hagrid. He was a man with a lot of love in his heart and time on his hand. He was going to be able to give the boy the child hood he deserved.

"I don't think I am." Remus said coldly and Albus knew this was simply the grief talking. Remuus had lost a lot. Now he had to come to terms with it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Never before had there been such a strange family as Hagrid, Harry and Fang but a lot of 'normal' families weren't as happy as they were.

Christmas in there hut had been a very joyful occasion with Dumbledore, Charlie, Bill and in the end even Remus who had begun to calm down once the shock of every thing had worn in.

The werewolf had for a time so angry! He felt as if he had lost every thing, but then he released once he let his guard down, even if he wasn't part of the maraudering family he was more than welcome to join the Hagrid family. He got to retain his position as uncle to Harry and he released Hagrid was not going to be a bad father at all to Harry, but really, a rather good one.

Charlie and Bill were also included in the family too. No the six males all had there roles and they got on like a house of fire.

On Christmas they had gathered there and they had played games with Harry who at eighteen months was in to every thing. Hagrid had found he had had to move very thing up so his little son did not hurt himself.

He had grown a lot since he had been here too.

Harry had always been a healthy baby (Lily had made damn sure of that) but he had really got a glow about him now and he was always smiling.

He had put on weight but not in unhealthy way he was just nicely chubby now. He was the ideal little boy according to the nurse who had come to check on him.

Inside the Hut had been enlarged too. On the side there had been a little room added for Harry and his toys so he had some space of his own.

Hagrid was a natural at being a father. He, who had been so worried he would not succeed in this new task, superseded many others who had even there own blood for children.

"So when can we take him out for his first broom ride?" asked Bill.

"Not yet," said the over protective new father. "May be in da summer when he has settled a tad more." he said to them thoughtfully but even he knew it was unlikely Harry was going to settle more than he had at the moment.

The one and only problem he and Hagrid were having were night mares. Ever since he had seen his poor mother lose her life Hagrid had found the boy got very upset, screaming out on many occasion s, whether it was from an afternoon power nap or from sleep at night. Remus had confirmed his belief the boy had not done this when he had been with his mother and father.

With the recent down fall of the Dark Lord many of the kids had been curious about Harry had been at first and when rumor had spread that it was the Boy Who Lived had been living at Hogwarts they had all wanted to see him and that had been a bit scary for Harry. He hadn't been crowded before.

As spring progressed Harry was the happiest little boy who had ever lived. With his dad he was perfectly well.

"I must say Albus when you choose him to be Harry's dad I was doubtful but you were right as usual." said McGonagall. "He is a wonderful father to Harry."

"Well, I think I always knew he was going to make some thing of himself. He just needed something to give him a little push." he said to her.

"I see." she said to him.

"They both have a good family unit around them too. Molly and Arthur have agreed to get involved and they have me and you. As well as, Remus and young Bill and Charlie are forever going down to see them. Things are going to be great for us all." Smiled Albus.

"And for me and you." she asked.

"Things are going to be even better," he said and he pushed a rare kiss to her head.

---

Easter came quickly that year. Harry got lots of chocolate and cuddly toys from his uncle Remus and aunt Molly but Hagrid sent a lot to Molly to in celebration for she had just had a beautiful baby girl named Ginny that had been born in February.

And so when Easter Sunday came they all went to the burrow.

"Oh there he is, our little Harry!" said Molly. This was her third time meeting her little 'nephew' and she was loving being one of the main women influences in his life as well as of course his grand mother Minerva. "and how is my little man today?"

"Good." said Harry to her as he spotted Ron, Fred and George who he had become great friends with since he had started his new life.

"I am glad. Why don't you go and play with the others while I get your daddy a cup of tea." she said as she did just that and took it out to Hagrid who was too b ig to fit in the house.

"T'anks Molly." he said to her.

"No problem. So how is he?"

"Grand. He's doing really well. Night mare hav' stopped."

"Good it cant have been nice for the poor little thing what ever was getting to him " she said. "Any way. We've got our little Ronnie's birthday coming up. Birthday party is going to be on next Saturday. Harry can come, cant he? He's Ron's best friend out side of the family."

"Of cours' he can. I think he would cry all night if he missed it and he hadn't done that for a while." Hagrid laughed. The joys of parent hood. But there were more ups to it than downs.

"How's Ginny?" he asked.

"Alright. She's developing well and has actually slept through the night a few times already but I spouse that will stop when she begins teething, though I don't expect to worry about that for at least three months." she said. It was strange having a girl at last after she had had so many boys but she was loving it, dressing her up in little dresses. "I think we're all doing well now." she said. As long as Voldemort stayed away, the lot of them were going to be happy.

"Mum! Can we come outside and play." she heard George ask from the door and his twin, Ron and Harry were there waiting for her answer.

"Of course sweet hearta." she said. It was a nice day. There were clouds in the sky admittedly but they were backed on a bright blue sky and the sun was out, and there was a pleasant breeze.

Everything was going well by all accounts.

An: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Daddy, me and nanny are back from Hogs'de!" said a just over two year Harry as he ran in to the hut, his grand mother sharp on his tails. In the past year he had got even faster and stronger, and he made Minerva feel older than she ever had. He was so young. He was such a force in her life too.

Opening the door that lead out in to the pumpkin patch, Harry flung himself in to his dad's arms with such force that it gave Minerva a fright. He was such a trusting lad (what reason on earth did he have not to be), but what happened the day no one was there to catch him. Then again hopefully that day was never going to come.

But Hagrid picked his son up at ease with out worrying and kissed his fore. They spent so much of there time together that he had missed the boy in just the week they had been apart

"D'ja have a good time son?" he asked as he ruffled Harry's hair happily.

"Yeah! I was a good boy so nanny got me some sweets, went we went honey duk's" he said to his father proudly.

"Good lad." said Hagrid as he looked over at the deputy head, who had completely soften too the nearest thing she was ever going to get a grandson due the fact she had never had a child of her own.

"He was," she said to the boy's dad backing up what he had said. "Do you still need me to have him tonight?" she asked smiling.

It was a rare thing that Harry had to go and stay in the castle at night, but when Hagrid had a job to do in the forest he wasn't going to leave the lad in the hut alone was he?

"Please." said Hagrid to her nodding.

"No daddy, let me come!" protested Harry who knew just where his dad was going. Ever since he had got to Hogwarts he had been taught by his father about creepy crawlies and he wanted to met a few in the forest.

"Not yet Harry, wait till you're a bit older son." was the reply his father gave to him causing his grand mother to sigh heavily in despair. That was just the kind of attitude that was going to lose him Harry. If the ministry ever found out that he had taken Harry in to the forest lord only knows what they would do. Certainly they would take the boy away from the family and home he loved.

Harry sighed as well at what his father had said. Well he guessed it was not all bad. He was going to go in with his dad one day when he went up to the castle, he was allowed to go in to the Gryffindor dorms to see Charlie and Bill sometimes so maybe tonight was going to be one of those times.

Still, it wasn't time yet to go. He still had the entire afternoon with his dad.

Struggling free of his father he run back in to the hut to do some drawing. He liked it a lot. He found it relaxing. Especially, he enjoyed trying to draw Fang.

"I'll see you tonight then child." His grand mother said as she kissed his head and waved by to his dad who he knew was going to be out there in the pumpkin patch well in to the afternoon yet. At three o'clock was the usual time he stopped work so that he, Harry and Fang could go over to the lake for a bit of a play.

As they got there Harry turned to his dad.

"What is in there daddy?" he asked as he looked at the forest.

"Lots of animals. I'll take you in with me one day, just not yet. You're still a bit small." he said.

Harry hated it when his father said that. When wasn't he going to be small compared with his dad? Running up to him from where he had been sitting, Harry jumped on him as if rugby tackling his huge father.

Hagrid could do nothing but sit there and laugh at his son's feeble attempts to not to hurt him but just to start a play fight.

Finally, about five minutes latter as Hagrid completed his tickle attack Harry was forecd to admit his dad had beat him.

"Ok, stop it!" he squirmed.

"What's da magic phrase?"

"You're the best daddy in the world and I love you!" he said.

"Good boy Harry." said Hagrid as she stopped and pulled his son in for a cuddle close which Harry returned gratefully. Kissing his son on the cheek, Hagrid picked him up and walked back to the hut. He had to get ready for tonight.

As time went on Harry's curiously for the forest grew and yet he knew he could do nothing about it. Not till his daddy was ready to take him in there. Just as always his night with his nanny went smoothly and by eight the next day he as back with his father who he would beg for stories about what had happened the previous night and he listened contently to Hagrid, who old them to his son with the same excitement.

In time as he lived with fang and his dad he knew Hagrid had so many pets in the forest who he knew he was going to met one day,he guessed it was only natural that he should want a pet of his own and own day when he was playing at his aunt and uncle Weasley's he found one.

It was only small, just a common garden rat in fact, though curiously with just three claws on one of its front hands.

"I am going to take him home to show daddy!" Harry told his aunt molly happily as he stroked his new pet rat with pride.

"And I am sure your daddy is going to be very happy with that," laughed Molly. Hagrid had been, she knew, deciding on whether to get the boy a pet of his own any way.

With Harry's birthday coming up so quick and all maybe, it was an early present.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter for the first few days felt weird about living with Harry after everything he had done to his parents. It wasn't right he had thought to himself. But for the first time since he had transformed the night Harry parents died he had a warm home and he had some one who seemed loved him.

He wasn't going to give that up. But there had been a few times when he wished he had. There was nothing easy about living in the Hagrid house hold it some times seemed.

For example, when Harry had presented his new pet to his uncle Remus. The doting uncle had of course taken him in his own hands when his nephew had held him out to him and Peter had been so nervous. He had been sure the werewolf would have figured out it was him but why would he even think it? As far as his old friend was concerned he was dead and he had been for a long time now.

And so Peter had found a good comfortable home, where he was well cared for. Why would he want leave? And also when and if his master did return he was in the perfect place.

-

Harry was so excited. In two days he was to turn five.

"Please dad!" he said as he begged Hagrid to tell him what he was going to get.

"No Harry, yers just going to have to wait and see!" he said as he swept the boy off his feet. "Any way Bill and Charlie are going to be here soon so go and get your shoes on." said the giant to his son.

The Weasley's had not yet flattered in their roles as big brothers to the boy who lived and Harry, who had so little company except that of his dad at times, seemed to appreciate the time they gave to him so willingly.

The boys had a special treat for Harry today, not that they had told Hagrid so. They weren't really doing any thing wrong. They had been told when summer came they were going to be allowed to take him for a broom ride and that had been two years back now.

No, they felt they had held back quite long enough.

"Come on, Harry we have a surprise for you." they said to him as they took one hand each.

"Where are we going?" he asked them.

"Let me explain surprise to you." they teased him.

"Charlie, please!" she and he shook his head.

"You will see when we get there."

Walking on in silence, the three boys were all excited. Harry couldn't believe it when he saw the pitch come in to view. Was he finally going to be able to go up on a broom? He had wanted too for so long.

"Want to ride!" asked Bill but he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah please!" said Harry and the three of them ran off see who would get there first.

Once inside of the stadium Charlie went to the broom cupboard whilst bill stayed with Harry.

It had been agreed already when they spoken about taking Harry up that he would ride with Charlie as he was the better flier.

They had to be careful not to hurt him or have an accident in all the ways they could. If he got a single scratch they were going to be in such trouble.

"you know you can't tell your daddy about this right?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." said the innocent little boy.

"There's a good lad." smile his elder brother figure as her helped the little child mount the broom for the first time. "Just hold on tight and enjoy."

Kicking off from the ground with is Bill by his side, Charlie smiled. He had been waiting for this for so long.

Harry for his part loved every minute in which he was in the air, how could he not with his true father being who he was.

Harry loved every thing about it. The danger, the height, the wind blowing through his hair. The view of the castle.

"wow." he said as he held to Charlie tight .

"Pretty good hey Harry?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"Not bad at all." He commented cheekily.

Charlie smiled at the look on Harry's face. It was just the reaction he had been hoping for., he remembered when his own father took him out on a\ broom for the first timee. Well Hagrid was hardly able to so the teenager was just filling in.

-

The day that Harry turned five had came. Running out of his tiny room in to his fathers, which tripled up as a kitchen as well as the family room, he jumped on his dads bed.

"Come on dad, get up, its my birthday!" he said as he shook Hagrid, barely having an effect on the sleeping half giant.

Hagrid rolled over and opened his eyes it was four thirty. He had half a hour till he had to get up.

"Go back to bed son."

"No dad, come on get up, it's my birthday!"

Hagrid sighed.

"Alright, alright I'm up." he said as he sat up in his bed and looked at his son. "Appy birthday lad!" he smiled.

Hugging his father closely, Harry snuggled in and sighed. Maybe he would wait a bit for his presents.

Hagrid was unable to believe the baby he had been given was five already. It was unfair. He was already too independent as it was.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Harry.

"Well we are going to have to go on the rounds to check every thing as u'ual but then we are going ter go in ta Hogsmeade for the morning and uncle Remus and the Weasley's are going to come and see us this afternoon.."

Harry smiled and shut his eyes. It was a good plan.

The holiday had already begun a week before, so he and his friends were going to get the run of Hogwarts that afternoon.

For breakfast, after they had had been out, they had a fry up which was usually. Normally it was just cereal before Harry unwrapped a few small bits of his presents.

"Yers going to get your main present this after noon," explained Hagrid. "Now shall we get going to Hogsmeade lad?" asked the boys father and Harry nodded his head excitedly.

Hagrid loved taking Harry out on his birthday. They always had the most fun and he had made sure to save up plenty so he could spoil the boys as he deserved. He had been instructed not to years ago, so not to let the boy get a big head but if it was on his birthday, then where was the problem, in spoiling him like? Hagrid didn't see it.

Harry got a could of new toys which he picked out for himself, and then they went down to Honeyduikes and Harry was allowed five different sweets, to be eaten in proportion over the next week.

The sun shone, and his son smiled. Life didn't get better than this for Hagrid who never thought he would have a family of his own..

The guests arrived on time and the party was a roaring Harry had never had such a party. He loved it.

Half way through it though his dad gave him his present.

A boar hound puppy. Just like Fang. Harry couldn't be happier.

"Dad this is so cool." he said as he held the tiny pup in his arms.

"He's only eight weeks old," said his dad to him. "We're going ter 'ave to take very good care of him." he said to him.

"we will." said Harry.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter had to admit it, when the new pup had arrived he had been quite put out by it. The animal, Spike, as Harry had called it, became the boys best friend as soon as it entered the hut. Suddenly the rat he had found hadn't been half as interesting. Harry stilled cared for him but not like he had been before.

It was not only Harry who had taken well to the pup joining the family. Fang had instantly taken the puppy under his wing and he fathered it.

It was strange and it made Hagrid laugh. Some how, he was able to see similarities between his story with Harry and the two boar hounds. How the pup had not maternally been his and yet he loved it as if it was.

Spike was by nature a good puppy, and he had always been eager to play with Harry who was affectionate with him. The duo become quiet the double act, and Harry found not all his brothers had to be humans.

Just as fang slept at Hagrid's feet, spike slept at Harry's. the two sets were becoming mirror images.

For Harry though that was no bad thing. He could image no other life than the one he lede here at Hogwarts. He was quite contented. There was no reason in the world to him why that should change.

Harry grew up swiftly and at last he turned seven, and so finally his father allowed him in to the forest. He knew though this had to stay a secret even from Weasley brothers for if they repeated it in front of the wrong ears, the chances were he would be taken from hiss dad.

"What time are we going in." requested Harry.

"Under da cover of darkness." said Hagrid.

That was going to be the longest day of Harry's life. He had been waiting for this day ever since he had first been told he was one day going to go in.

Once the cover of darkness at last came, Harry got dressed and Spike went to his side. Every time Harry went out his best friends went with him,

Fang went over to the puppy he had had a hand in raising and begun grooming him, protectively sensing they were going to go in to the forest, there was no other reason hardy had ever taken them out that late.

Checking on his raa just before they went Harry smiled. Tonight was going to be wicked, he thought to himself.

Following his dad in to the black of the forest he was surprised to see he didn't really feel that creeped out by it all yet, then again why did he have to be. He had his ad with him.

"Now da first and most important thing yers have to remember when yers in here Harry is this is not yer home. The animals here have been living since long 'fore we were born and dey'll bee here long after we're gone. ee have to respect der home as if it was yer grandfathers office dat we were in." he said to Harry.

Harry nodded thoughtfully as they got deeper. He had to drink in as much as he could tonight.

"Remember each pack or heard owns a bit of the forest. We have to go by there ways and traditions when we are there."

"I will dad." said Harry in a soft voice, just as quietly as his father had been speaking. "I promise I will." He didn't want to disturb any thing.

"There's a good lad." smiled Hagrid. "First off I think we are going to let yers met the unicorns. Day most sensitive of creatures day are. And right beauty's an all. Very friendly. Your going to like dem son." he said to him.

Going in to the part of the forest where the unicorns lived, Harry was amazed by there beauty even at his tender age.

Smiling, he saw as a baby came in to views. They foal was golden and such beauty Harry had never seen ever before.

The foal who had been standing by his mother was curious as soon as he saw Harry and went over to see what this strange being was.

Gently, Harry put his hand out to the creature as a sign of peace and contentness came over him. This was just what he had been waiting for.

-

The day after he went in to the forest, Harry went to his uncles. Remus who had ever been present in his life had him over every few weeks and it was that time again.

"Your very quite today Harry." he said to him and Harry did nothing in response. He was still in a dream world. He had been waiting for this for so long.

"I am uncle?" he asked.

"You are my lad. Has some thing happened that has caught your mind?" he asked.

"No," said Harry a little too quickly.

The seven year old boy looked out the window. He had always had a good time when he had been with his uncle but that day all he wanted to do was go back and be with his dad so he could talk about it.

-

"Well I tell you what Hagrid he has been dead quiet all the time I have had him!" said Remus to him.

Sighing Hagrid nodded. He had known he would be.

"I'll have a talk with the boy don't yers worry, " he said though of course he wouldn't. He knew what was bothering the boy and it was nothing bad.

No. Every one was well in his small and what he thought his well protected family. But little did he know, there was a traitor within.

Hagrid had never been happier. He was never going to risk the relationship he had with his son. Harry was his world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peter was at the Malfoy's.

"Lucius we have to do something, we have the boy in our grasp. Think how the master will reward both me and you when he finds we have him."

Malfoy looked at Peter. He had to admit this was the best chance he had had in years. All he had to do was find his master.

"Keep laying low," said Lucius to him, "come back in a month. I will have news for you."

"But Lucius-"

"Go worm tail." said Lucius

-

It was a rainy march up in Scotland and Hogwarts was nothing different. Harry looked out the window miserably.

"I hate the rain dad." he said to Hagrid. It meant he was unable to go out side and run about and have fun/ "Oh come on Harry it aint dat bad lad.." he said as he went over to where his son was sitting.

"But it is." he said to him. The boy had been so indulged by the out doors that he hated it when he was unable to go out in it.

"It'll be dry by tomorrow lad." said his feather to him.

Harry nodded. Hopefully…getting up from the chair he decided to go in to his room and do some reading. Walking across the room he was happy till one of his foot steeps dropped and he heard an almighty squeak.

"Scabbers, I'm so sorry." he said as he as he gently picked him up.

"Harry what have I told you about keeping 'im in his box." Hagrid said to him.

Stroking him gently Harry's face screwed up in displeasure as he listened to the squeals. He felt awful.

One month on.,.

"Good news!" came a booming voice.

Harry was at the Weasley's. Smiling at the boys and Ginny he wanted as his uncle walk in with a smile on his face.

"Well my dear don't keep us in suspense." said his wife.

"I have been promoted!" he smiled and Molly let out a squealed of delight.

Six year old Ginny was confused though.

"Daddy what does promotion mean?" she asked as she went over to him.

"Well my love." he said as he swept her off her feet "it means that we are going to have a bit more money for starters." he said and Molly grinned even more.

She had been waiting for that news for quiet some time,

"I am very proud of you." she said to him, as she went and gave him a kiss. It was good news indeed. Ever since the down fall of the Dark Lord seven years back nothing to bad seemed to go wrong for them any longer. But in a few months she was going tt regret that thinking that thought..

-

Peter had got news from Malfoy and he had gone to the council of his only ally.

"I have made contact with our master Wormtail." he said to him and Peter smirked. That had been the news he had been waiting for. "We can bring him back if we put our minds to it, but we can not do it alone he says. The master wants us to try and start some up risings. A bit of mischief, whilst he works on getting the others out of Azkaban." Peter was told.

"Not to hard, I am sure Mr Malfoy.!

-

"Dad! Where's scabbers?"

"Harry lad, don't tell me yer have lost him again." said Hagrid to the boy. He thought he had raised Harry to be careful with his pets, not lose them every five seconds. He shook his head as he watched Spike go to comfort the uptight boy.

"I'll have a look round for him, you take Fang and Spike go down to the lake. " Hagrid sighed.

But Harry was sure it wasn't him. He had put his rat back in hiss box when he had finished playing with him. He was sure of it. Her always did.

Peter kept escaping though. He had to get practiced at it.

He had to be ready when the time came. And that was not so far off now when his master was ready to come back.

-

Harry sat by the lake withheld boar hounds his head spinning. He was sure he put Scabbers away. And he had because he had made special care of it, he was sure.

Scabbers had got out so much lately. He had been careful to make sure too.

Charlie who had seen Harry looking so down walked over to him.

"You alright mate?" he asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Then why do you look so down ?" asked Charlie.

"I think I might be annoying me dad at the moment." he said to him.

"Well, when you live out of each others pockets I guess that is bound to happen," he said gently. "Don't worry mate. I know yer dad. He can't stay mad at you for long." he promised.

-

Peter braced him self. This was it. The great escape. But it wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be.

He had to get Harry to follow him in to forest, where Lucius was going to be waiting for the two of them and then they were going to have him.

Leaving the box in which the son of the game keeper sons kept him he squeaked as loud as he could, trying to get Harry's attention which was easy.

He knew he had been getting out by himself thought Harry as he went after the rat.

Peter went out of the front door which was open as Hagrid had just gone out for a second and went as fast as he could.

"Stop!" said Harry to him. But he paid no hid to him as he ran on. Peter had to admit he felt a bit guilty. He had destroyed the boy's parents. And now he was doing the same to him. And he and Hagrid had been so kind to him.

Harry ran on in to the trees to get to the rat that he had got when he had been young. Such a love the young boy felt for all animals that hew as willing to go any where to get him back.

Harry's innocent had been his greatest fall. And now that he was in the forest alone. He had no one, not even his dad to protect him.

A/n: sorry it took so long guys.


End file.
